Avice Fry (Earth-210/Dimension 13)
Avice Fry is a supporting character of Duplex Tribulatio and a mutated Human from the planet Earth. Appearance Alex is a 12 years old girl of average height for her age. She has dark-blue eyes and brown hair. Avice wears an open, white jacket with a green frim. Underneath she wears a black and green shirt, a pair of white shorts with black socks and sneakers. Her Arc-System takes the form of a green gauntlet with white top. When Avice use her special abilities her eye color changes from blue to green . Background Avice was abandoned by her bilogical parents due to her unnatural ability to control techonology. She was sent to a special orphange that takes care of kids with abnormalities, but was soon moved to the "Special Power Laboratory" that used kids from the orphanges as test subjects for various experiments. There Avice gained her secondary ability that allowed her to manipulate electrons. Sometime later after various incidents that happened in the laboratory including an attempt for a jailbreak the institute had been shut-down due to leaks of information into rivaling countries and dangers for the internal security. After living on the streets for some time Avice eventually was found by Alex and befriend him. Soon after, both of them were taken in by an organization called RANK and were given a guardian, although he was never at home. Neither Alex or Avice were social, so they spent most of their time inside their shared room, playing video games. The two wanted to make money through professional gameplay videos, but ended up making them with more of a comedic purpose, due to how bad both of them were at most of the games that they played. Eventually, due to the lack of control that their guardian had over them, and the fact that he was almost always away from them, Alex and Avice began doing criminal offences like vandalism, participation in street fights and other small or medium offences. There was more than one time when the police managed to catch them, but because neither of the two was an adult, they were soon released just to get in again. Personality Avice is energetic and enthusiastic girl who likes to make jokes and puns in any given situation, no matter how dangerous it is. Despite that she is also a mischievous and arrogant person who, just like Alex, views everyone else to be unimportant and therefor she doesn't care about the lives of others. Avice thinks quickly on her feet, and will often rush directly to the fastest and safest solution to an issue. She is shown to have a dry and somewhat twisted sense of humor, and displays signs of jealousy if Alex pays serious attention to other girls, showing she has something like a brother complex. She is also not above teasing him about his mildly perverse tendencies, despite sharing some of them. According to Alex, during the years they spent together, Avice had obtained some bad traits of his personality, and it makes him feel uncomfortable when she shows them. She shows signs of hatred toward the human species due to them abandoning her, unlike Alex however, she can also show a level of empathy toward them. Avice's biggest strengths are her creativity and communication skills. Despite being a shut-in with little interest in any sort of converstations, she shows to be far better at talking with people that Alex could ever be; because of that he always leaves her to do the "negotiation" while he acts on the "manipulation". Avice also has a slightly sadistic side to her, which she usually keeps hidden. Its most often shown when she is either interrogating, or talking, with someone who works for her. According to Alex, this is a trait of his personality that he hates to witness her use the most. Equipment Arc-System Code: Lofty Code: Lofty is an ancient artifact created by a species called by others, The Elder. Diablo is part of the Arc-System Network which including hundreds of different Arc-System Codes with different abilities that were created as tools to fix Dimension 25. Unlike some other codes Lofty acts as a transformation matrix that holds the DNA of 10 alien forms inside. The device, in a way, acts as a symbiote that bonds to its owner's nerve system and brain, allowing it to help out by keeping the user alive and stable. Skills and Abilities Although generally not much different from other humans' Avice's natural ability allows her to control electrons, though she had never been able to effectively use it. Some time after being taken into the "Special Power Laboratory" Avice put through painful experiments and managed to awoke the ability to forcibly control electrons in a state where they are both particles and waves. Because of that the electrons affected by her ability are able to take the form of a solid object. According to Avice this new ability continuously evolves and becomes stronger, though she still struggles in using it correctly, because her body is too weak, and therefor, is unable to control electrons for an increased portion of time. Even so, she has learned enough to turn electrons into high-speed beams of light, or create a shield with them. Weaknesses Outside of the standard human weaknesses, due to the character of her powers Avice gets tired easily and if she uses her ability to control electrons for too long she could pass-out from exhaustion. Gallery Avice Fry.png|Original Design Trivia *While an exact date isn't provided, she was born somewhere in May. *Avice Fry isn't her real name, instead its just a replacement she uses due to wanting to move from her past. *Due to unknwon reasons Avice seems to believe that Alex is a pyromaniac, which isn't true. *In an early concept Alex and Avice were going to be either alternative counterparts or siblings. But after many nights without sleep Shadow decided that selfcest and incest aren't for this place. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Earth-210 Category:Human Females Category:Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Mutant Humans Category:Recurring Characters